


To sleep...

by Petra



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Imperial Presidency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Two men meet on a street in San Francisco, but not like that.





	To sleep...

"Excuse me, sir. They say you're the Emperor?"

"Indeed, my boy."

"I'm not quite that young. I'll be graduating from Harvard next year."

"Ah, Harvard, is it? Not an Imperial college, but worthy. Good day to you, young fellow." The Emperor tipped his hat.

"Sir --"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe that America needs an Emperor?"

"Of course she does. Although, truth be told, I'm not certain of the succession."

"Pardon me, y-- your highness?"

"What did you say your name was?"

"Theodore, your highness. Theodore Roosevelt."

"A fine name. A fine young man. Would that I had an heir like you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Norton I, Emperor of the United States](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_Norton) would be much less interesting if I had made him up.


End file.
